1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antenna, and more particularly, to a multi band antenna with multi layers having a stacked structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems generally provide various wireless communication services such as multimedia as well as voice. Each wireless communication service is provided through different frequency bands, so that in a wireless communication system, a multi band antenna is utilized in a communication terminal.
A multi band antenna apparatus has a plurality of antenna elements, each of which operating in different frequency bands such that the communication terminal can use various wireless communication services.
Conventionally, in order to provide maximum performance in limited space, one carrier is inserted to correspond to a device shape, and an antenna pattern is formed in the carrier. By bending a pattern form on one carrier, a multi band antenna is embodied and thus a wider area is necessary, and only an upper and side surface of the carrier is used. Thereby, the antenna size increases, which in turn increases the size of the mobile terminal.
Further, in order to embody a small-sized antenna, when the volume of the antenna is reduced, the bandwidth is narrowed and thus antenna performance is deteriorated.